Pranking
by EvanescingSky
Summary: The young Bad Touch Trio want to prank Austria. They recruit chibi England to do some witchy magic on him. England eagerly accepts, hoping to gain entrance to the Bad Touch Trio. Bad idea? Absolutely.


Just a little drabble idea I got in school...I wanted to write something about the origins of the Bad Touch Trio, but no inspiration on that front. Instead, more England/France drama!

* * *

><p>Pranking<p>

Chibi England, Teenage France

"What are you doing today, _Angleterre_?" The sound of the accented voice immediately set England on edge. He hunched over his book and didn't turn around.

"What do you want, frog?" he demanded rudely.

"I just wanted to visit my dearest enemy!" France proclaimed, coming up behind England and putting his hands on England's head to emphasize how much bigger he was.

"Well bugger off! I'm busy!" England snapped.

"Someone's grumpy today!" France said cheerily. "Oooh! Is that a witching book? Are you a witch, _Angleterre_?"

"It's a spellbook!" England shrieked, offended. "And I'm not a witch!"

Fortunately he was saved from any further taunting by the arrival of a distraction for France. Unfortunately that distraction came in the form of the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Ai! Fratello! Have you forgotten that we're planning our prank on Austria today?" Spain called.

"Of course not!" France cried. He ran down the grassy slope to his Neanderthal friends, his blue tunic (_dress_ England corrected himself) flapping, his blonde hair swishing around his neck and shoulders.

"Then let's go!" Prussia grunted. "We ain't got all day!"

The three teenage nations (better known as the Bad Touch Trio) headed off across the fields and disappeared behind another hill, leaving England to savor his peace. He was surprised by a strange pang in his gut as he watched them vanish. At that moment, Flying Mint Bunny came soaring down from a nearby tree and landed on England's shoulder, reminding him that he had important spellwork to get back to. _Who wants to be part of their dumb 'Bad Touch Trio' anyway? Prussia's a jerkwad, Spain's a moron and France is a pervert. A pervert who dresses like a girl._ I_ wouldn't join them if you _paid_ me. _

So England went back to reading his heavy tome and drove all thoughts of the obnoxious Bad Touch Trio from his head. They rarely paid him any mind (save for France, who took every opportunity to annoy/harass/insult England) but when they did it was never good_. Best for me if they go off and pummel Austria instead._

However, the next day they were back. All three of them. England watched them encircle him with wide green eyes.

"Hey! You can do magic and stuff, right?" Prussia asked excitedly, his red eyes gleaming.

"Yes," England replied slowly.

"Then you can help us prank Austria!" Spain ejaculated. Prussia nodded, crossing his arms across his chest, looking unreasonably pleased with himself.

"No!" England declared, shuffling his feet and clutching his book to his chest. He'd come out to read again and it was his own bad judgment in coming to the same place that had landed him here. "Why would I help you anyway?"

"Because we'll kick your-" Prussia was cut off by a warning look from France.

France put an arm around England's shoulder from behind and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Don't you want friends, _Angleterre_?" he tempted. "Don't you want to belong somewhere? Just help us prank Austria and all your wildest dreams will come true."

As foolish as it may seem, England's young mind immediately latched onto the idea of friends and formulated a misconception that if he pranked Austria, Prussia and France would let him join the Bad Touch Trio.

"What do I have to do?" he asked softly.

Prussia grinned. "Something awesome."

"This is barmy!" England hissed. "I'm not going to do this!"

"Too late to back out now, eyebrows," Prussia said, peering through the bush to where Austria was talking with Hungary and Switzerland. Hungary was bent on attacking Austria again while Switzerland seemed to be attempting to dissuade him from it. Austria looked like it was all he could do not to cower behind Switzerland; even from here they could see his little knees knocking. He and Hungary were still quite young, but that didn't remove them from the Bad Touch Trio's sphere of targets. Prussia made a gagging face when he saw Hungary. "He's next," he growled, pointing a leaf at the boy. "Stupid Hungary."

"Focus, _ami_!" France whispered. He looked over to England. "We'll be right there," he said, pointing to a nearby copse of trees. "You know what to do!" The three teens crept off to their hiding place, leaving England along with a dry mouth and a sick feeling in his stomach. He had no doubt Prussia was going to make him black and blue if he failed. The sound of Hungary's yells punctured the air, though England couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. He began to murmur his magic words to himself and felt his bones heat up. Light began to emanate from the bush, making the Bad Touch Trio hold their breath. The whole point was to go unnoticed!

Hungary was done listening to Switzerland; he pushed past the blonde boy and lunged for Austria. Austria yelped and dove to one side. When he stood up, he was wearing a frilly pink dress and make-up. His hair was done up in a curly bun on top of his head. Laughter erupted from all sides of the clearing. Even Switzerland cracked a smile. Hungary looked furiously confused for a moment before he burst into laughter as well, howling with glee.

"Hey look, its mister 'I can fight my own battles!'" Prussia cried, emerging from the trees.

"Your sense of fashion is dreadful, _mon ami_," France sighed, twirling around Austria and swishing his hips for emphasis on his new tunic, which was trimmed with gold thread.

"Ai, _chica_!" Spain called, letting loose with a wolf whistle.

Austria's look of horror was punctuated by his flaming red cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Prussia put an arm around his shoulders and France slid one around his waist.

"_Mais il est très belle, non_? » France laughed to Prussia.

"_Ja_!" Prussia agreed, leering at Austria.

"Get off me!" the black haired boy finally managed. He fought his way out of Prussia and France's grips, only to run straight into Spain's arms.

"_Hola, chica_," Spain grinned, wrapping his arms around Austria's waist.

"You are the worst!" Austria cried, giving Spain a hard shove. He turned and ran back into the trees, bolting for the boarder. Hungary gave a war cry and took off after him.

"Look at that ass!" Prussia yelled after him. "Like a nectarine, baby!"

The Bad Touch Trio's snickers filled the air. Switzerland eyed them.

"Somehow I suspect you were involved in that little display," he said.

"Prove it," France said airily.

Switzerland shook his head and then followed Hungary, his sword held aloft. "Hey! I said to back off, Hungary!"

The friends shared one last laugh and then headed off back towards their territory.

"Psst! France!" A small voice caught the Frenchman's ear as he walked away.

"_Amis_, wait," he said. He peered through the foliage and saw England's head. "Ah, _Angleterre_! Well done, _petit_!"

"France, something went wrong with the spell," England said urgently.

"But it worked perfectly." France was clearly puzzled. Behind him, Prussia huffed impatiently.

"_No_, it _didn't_." The leaves rustled as England shifted behind the bush.

"Well what's wrong?" Spain asked.

"Ah…well…" England blushed furiously. "I seem to have…lost MY clothing in the process." His face was so red even the tips of his ears turned crimson.

France just stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. Prussia and Spain followed suit. France laughed so hard he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"Oh! _Angleterre_! That's how you say…_brilliant_!"

Prussia slapped his knee and Spain had to lean on the Germanic nation for support, his legs having become weak with mirth.

"Stop laughing at me!" England shouted. He struggled to keep the hot tears from falling. Crying would only make it ten times worse.

"But it's so _funny_, _amigo_!" Spain exclaimed.

"It's not funny at all!" England bit his lower lip to stop it's trembling.

"It's hilarious," France said, getting to his feet and dusting off his tunic (_dress_).

"Hey France! I have an idea!" Prussia said. "I think next we should get Poland. What d'ya think?"

"_Comme tu le souhaites_," France said casually, strolling over to his friends' sides.

"Wait! What about me?" England cried, unable to believe they were going to leave him here.

France and Spain shrugged simultaneously. "You're on your own," Prussia said. He laughed meanly. "Come on guys." With that, the Bad Touch Trio walked away.

"I hate you all!" England screamed after them. He moved further into the bush, wincing as sticks prodded his soft body. "What am I going to do now?" The tears spilled over his cheeks now. "Like I'd ever want to be part of your stupid club anyway!" he added, though they were too far away to hear. "It has a stupid name! Bloody ridiculous!" He sniffled a little and plucked a leaf off the bush to shred while he thought about what to do.

What happened was he ended up sitting there until dusk, when Hungary returned, having been chased away from Austria by Switzerland and took out her frustration on England, forcing him to run all the way back to his homeland as she followed with her sword held high. Somewhere on the beaches of Spain, the Bad Touch Trio thought they heard some high-pitched (girly) screams as they plotted their prank on Poland.


End file.
